


Small Talks

by wadingpool



Series: Overwatch Writings [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It remains unresolved, Loss of Parent(s), Lucio-centric, Past Character Death, Team Bonding, talking about your past isn't always fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Lúcio, Hana, and Genji talk about their past. They're not good about it.





	Small Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and I needed more Lúcio centric fics so here we go.
> 
> Let me know if any of the portuguese is wrong!
> 
> Tumblr: wadingspools
> 
> For Karla.

They hadn't really meant to start talking about their respected families. Lùcio doesn't really dwell on that part of his life. For him, it's personal. His family is dear to him and he loves them very much but he doesn't talk about them. His life is publicized extensively but by a stroke of luck, he's managed to keep his mother and siblings out of it. Even his avós aren't harrased by the paparazzi. He supposes it's just instinctual, what with Vishkar and the favelas and such.  
  
He studies his companians, Genji's body giving off a soft whirling noise and Hana leaning back, taking a brief pause at her own story. She was talking about Daehyung and how they grew up together. He saw her eyes shine as she told of a story with a bike and he saw as Genji gave a small wheezing snort of laughter. He enjoyed hearing their stories. However, he knew they weren't all too happy. His eyes flashed towards Genji's cybernetic body and he thought of the older Shimada drinking himself into a stupor as the Vishkar or McCree hung around, making sure to not leave him alone where he could do something unpleasant.  
  
It was now Genji's turn. He skirted around any mention of the Incident, instead speaking about before or his experiences with Zenyatta. They listened on, the unspoken agony and fear and anger and depression Genji had post-Incident and the crimes and painful memories of before the Incident. Hana and Lùcio did not mention the missing gaps in his story. If there was a small waiver of the slightly-mechanized voice or a brief pause or a lapse in expression and action where Genji would grab at the ribbon hanging off his helmet nearby, it was not commented on.  
  
It was soon Lúcio's turn and he stopped to think, going through all his memories. He trusted them. They were dear friends, brothers in arms. He could trust them with his life. And his family was his life.  
  
_He woke up in the bed he shared with his older brother, the smell of food cooking in the other room. He was five years old._  
  
_Sávio was snoring peacefully, hair obscuring his features. He always was one to wake up late. Lúcio crawled out of the bed, wrestling with the thin linen of the bed and jumped to his feet, bare feet hitting the old white tile with the small hairline crack on it from when Vitor dropped one of their father's prototype machine, an old clunky piece of machinery._  
  
_As he walked down the small hallway, he peered into the kitchen. He saw his mother speaking to his titia Marlene laughing about something. The smell of fish being grilled told him it would soon be lunch. His mother looked over at him and smiled softly, gently gesturing him into the kitchen. He pulled on his coiked hair shyly, stepping into the kitchen sheepishly. His mother stopped stirring the açaí juice she had finished preparing before turning off the gas stove and picking him up, leaning him on one hip. He immediately laid his head down and grabbed at his mother's long blue earring gently, playing with the beads._  
  
_"Meu anjo! You've gotten so big!" titia Marlene exclaimed, cooing at him and giving him a bright smile. He smiled back, then reached out to her. She gives out a bellowing that he replied with his own giggles as his mother chuckled and passed him to his aunt. She gestured to his mother, nodding towards the living room. She then walked them over, carefuly swinging him around as he laughed._  
  
_They walked to the living room, seeing the door wide open. Outside, they saw Raissa and Vitor playing a game of cards with some neighbors. Vitor was smoking a cigar, frowning at his cards as Raissa smirked as she took a sip, peering at him over the rim. The two turned and smiled before Vitor finally put down cards only for Raissa to put down her own cards and reap her rewards. While Vitor and the others grumbled, Raissa finished her café and went to the kitchen, leaving him to pick up the cards, and passing by giving Lúcio a kiss on the forehead. Titia Marlene started braiding his hair in neat braids and he leaned back, relaxing and playing with the little toy frog she had brought him._  
  
_Sávio stumbled in when she was almost done. He walked to his Titia and gave her a kiss, giving a Lúcio a playful jab on his side that made him squirm and give out a small giggle. Titia swatted at him as he nimbly dodged out of the way to go sit with Vitor, who was finishing his cigar, now alone as all the others went back home to eat their own lunch._  
  
_His mother called out for Titia to help her and Raissa with the food and she got up, giving him a kiss on the brow and went to aide her sister-in-law and niece. Sávio and Vitor, hearing the call, started picking up the the foldable chairs and tables to store in the back patio. Lúcio played with his small frog until he heard footsteps coming up the small walkway of the house. The door was open and he could hear clearly his father greeting the neighbors as he walked in from work. Lúcio's eyes brightened and he left the frog safely on the table before running to his father who picked him and hugged him tightly, swinging him not unlike how Titia had done so._  
  
_"Elec, meu coraçãozinho." his fathers deep voice said with a chuckle that reverberated through his chest. He then looked past him, seeing his wife and leaning over Lúcio to kiss her. Once separating, his father smiled widely and winked at his mother._  
  
_"Ei, Nayara, how is the most beautiful woman in all of Belém?" His mother laughed, clear and bright, clapping her hands together as she did so._  
  
_"I don't know, Caio, how is the most intelligent man in all of Belém?"_  
  
_They all started getting settled for lunch and then..._  
  
_**And then...**_  
  
He stopped, snapping out of the memories and looks to see Hana and Genji looking at him patiently. He swallowed. He knew they didn't judge, wouldn't judge him. But damn it all, it just happened to be that day his mind went to.  
  
It was the day Vishkar first arrived to Brazil.  
  
The day they stole his father's technology.  
  
The day his father was called down in the middle of their nice family lunch and was ~~murdered~~ killed in an ' _unfortunate accident_.'  
  
Lúcio cracked a fake smile, hoping it looked authentic enough. It didn't.  
  
"Well, it's just normal mundane things. Nothing major." He lied, pain edging at his brain as he felt the toll of the memories hit his heart, making it feel cold and heavy.  
  
"It was a beautiful day."

And they nodded, understanding.


End file.
